Functional safety refers to ensuring that a system is able to operate correctly and perform appropriately in response to system failures or operator errors. Functional safety is highly important in systems where human lives are at risk. For instance, in systems such as autonomous vehicles, airplanes, or spacecraft, functional safety for mission critical systems is used to monitor and report errors so that corrective action may be performed.